I Will Follow You Until the End of Time
by Dania-Babydoll
Summary: "Who the heck are you?" I ask angrily and confused. "You really want to know then fine, I'm you from the future!" i stand there shocked...then he comes in
1. Chapter 1

I Will Follow You Until the End of Time

Chapter One

The year is 2045. Fast footsteps are heard running though the dark streets, very late at night. Shouts of very angry men and sirens fill the air.

"Get her, she must be stopped!" they all yell differently. "She's the thief!"

The so called thief tries to run faster, holding something very tightly and secure in her arms. Her Jade eyes look at the officials, and her eyes open widely as they are catching up. She tries to look for an escape.

Her eyes wonder up and down, left and right, until she spots the end of the road. At the end, there is a small cliff and a river. She gasps as she reaches the edge. The officials now only seconds away. She does something very drastic. She jumps and falls into the rapid river.

The officials witness her jump and some want to go behind her and try to catch her, but they are stopped by the chief.

"No let her be…" he pauses. "There is no stopping her now…" Then in the middle of the river bank, they see her body on a rock. Her eyes show victory, as she gets whatever she was protecting out of the bag. It looks like a small machine. She punches in some buttons and a green warp hole appears.

The officials gasp and run to the nearest edge to her. She smiles and takes off her mask. "See you later, coppers." She laughs and jumps into the warp hole. _Now time to change time… _she thinks to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

(Year 2012)

(Normal POV)

Its 7:45 in a town called Townsville and many young teens are getting ready for school. Some fix their hair, others their make-up. But one particular teen still lies in her bed. Sunlight shines through her window just barely making its way to her slightly tanned face. Her eyelids closed mouth slightly opened with a small snore as she slumbers.

"Buttercup get up! Its time for school!" a very cheerful yet perky teen yells.

"Mmm, five more minutes." The teen known as Buttercup mumbles in her pillow.

"No silly, come on. We don't want to be late and get detention now do we?" The perky blonde teen says as she leaves.

"Ugh, no…" Buttercup gets up with a yawn. Her shoulder length messy raven hair cascades down her back. It isn't necessarily straight but it's not super curly neither. Her eyelids open and her jade eyes show a very tired girl.

She gets out of her green comforters and heads to her closet. She picks out a green t-shirt that has "I hate everything" in black letters in the front. She gets out a pair of blue skinny jeans that have a skull on each back pocket. She then picks out her dark green vans with neon green laces.

As she has all her clothes gathered up she goes across the hall to the restroom/bathroom. She grabs one of the towels from underneath the sink and she turns on the warm water faucet. The water quickly gathers up in the sink. She turns off the water, and gets her two small hands together to collect water in them. She then splashes it on her face, so it can wake her up.

She is now wide awake and looks a bit more energetic. She quickly brushes her teeth as the water now is drained. She then instantly gets a text message and reads it.

**Hey its Mitch, hurry up and get your butt over here! **Buttercup rolls her eyes and continues to brush her teeth. As she finishes she puts on the clothes she had picked out. She dries her hair super quick and runs down the stairs only to find her orange haired sister waiting impatiently in the living room.

"Buttercup, what took you so long?" Her demanding voice says a bit ticked off.

"Oh geez sorry Blossom, but you know me I just adore my sleep." Buttercup replies as she gets a frozen waffle from the freezer and puts it in the toaster. Blossom gets up and walks almost next to Buttercup. She is wearing a red tank-top under a pink short camisole. She is also wearing a loose white skirt that goes past her knees slightly. They have a pink ribbon holding them up at the waist line. Her pink sandals have a butterfly on them. Her hair is up in a ponytail, but still reaches her lower back.

"But it's the first day of school. Why do you always want to be late?"

"Well…let's just say School isn't my thing, unlike you." She says as her waffle finishes being cooked. Blossom sighs and just shakes her head.

"Well we should get going…wait…" Blossom looks around. "Where's Bubbles?"

"Right here!" the said blonde skips into the room. She is wearing a white blouse that has a blue ribbon in the middle going under her breasts. She is also wearing blue jean Capris that are folded at the bottom, but in a checkered fabric. Her white sandals shoe off her perfect pedicure. Her blonde hair is in a hair band that has a blue ribbon by her right ear.

Blossom shakes her head but leaves towards the garage.

"Bubbles are you ridding with me?" Bubbles nods and they get in the car. "You coming Buttercup?"

"Nah, I got my ride right here." She pulls out her black skateboard that has "Dead Meat" in green letters on the main frame. Blossom shrugs and starts to drive out the drive way. Buttercup gets on her board and starts to skate to their high school.

She arrives at school with just enough time to spare. She gets off her board and starts to walk towards the spot where she usually finds her best friends. She spots them and jogs up to them.

(Buttercup's POV)

"Sup guys." I say coolly. They all nod back at me.

"Sup BC." Mitch says. He has brown chestnut hair and blue eyes. He is about 5'12 and has an okay muscular body since he plays full back in the school's football team. He is wearing a black muscle shirt with a picture of a knife in the front and the words: "I didn't do it" in red. He also has some black jeans with some black converse on.

"Hey girl what up." My friend Kaylen says. She is Mexican-American, and can really dance. She is 5' 7, about the same height as me. Her hair is dark brown, but not black, and she has a light blue streak going through her bangs. She has one lip piercing on the bottom lip, and an eyebrow piercing on her right eyebrow. She is pretty cool once you get to know her. She is wearing a blue tank-top that says "Quit staring" in navy blue letters. She also has a black cardigan over the tank-top. She also has black Capris and black vans on.

"Hey." My last friend of the group says. His name is Jordan. He is an average skater American boy. He likes to make a lot of pranks now and then. He has light brownish hair that kind of reminds me of Justin Bieber a bit. His eyes are hazel, which I adore. I think it's pretty cute. He is 5'11, almost up there with Mitch. He is wearing a purple t-shirt that has a rock band, I don't know of, in the front. He has blue jeans on and black converse on as well.

"So what are your guys' schedules?" I say as I get mine out of my Hollywood bag. It says Peace and Destruction in white lettering. I drew a smiley face as well to give it my own personal touch.

"Well I got History, Prep period / Gym, Chemistry, Art, Lunch, English 3, Algebra 2 and Spanish." Kaylen says.

"It says here that I got Gym, Prep period/ History, Music, Lunch, Biology, English 3, Art, Geometry" Jordan adds on.

"Well I got Spanish, Pre period/English 3, Gym, Lunch, Biology, Music, History and then Geometry." Mitch then says.

"Cool so I got you for Spanish Mitch, and Jordan we have 2nd and prep together, and Kaylen I have you for 3rd and lunch."

"That's awesome," the bell then rings. "So shall we get going?" he asks.

"Yeah let's go. Bye guys!" I say as we walk away, Kaylen and Jordan then go walking away together as well.

"So how was your break BC?" He asks out of no where as we are walking through the halls.

"Well it was okay; I went around and saw a few concerts. I also had fun at Danger City with you guys."

"Oh gosh that was a night to remember." He admits with a chuckle.

"Yeah," we then enter our Spanish classroom. We both sit in the back and look towards the front of the classroom. And that's when I saw the one person I never thought I'd see again.

"You!" I shout angrily and in shock. Said person turns around.

"Well, hello to you to Buttercup." They say sarcastically.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in "Europe!" I say still in shock as I make my way to the front next to them.

"Yes, well they let me come back…" The person says casually.

"Oh…well I'm glad you're back…Robin…" I admit right in front of her.

"Oh shut up BC, and give me a hug!" she says as she puts her arms out. I smile and hug my old time best friend. Her name is Robin Skylar. She has light brown hair and hazel eyes like Jordan. She is wearing a yellow undershirt with a black vest above it. She also has black fishnet arm sleeves that go past her elbows. She is also wearing a Grey skirt that reaches her mid-thighs. Her black boots go almost up to her knees, but misses it by an inch.

"I missed you BC." She says by my ear. To be honest I did too. She was my best friend since 3rd grade, but then she moved in 7th grade. It was a hard goodbye to say but it had to be done. Her parents work as scientist like the professor, so that's a way we got introduced.

"Me too," I say as we stop hugging. "Come on I want you to meet one of my best guy friends." I say as I take her to the back of the room.

"Mitch this is Robin. Robin this is my best pal Mitch." They exchange greetings and we all sit together. The teacher walks in and we all settle down. She gives us the usual introduction. And by the time we're done, the bell rings. Mitch leaves in a bit of a rush. So it's just me and Robin.

"So what do you have next Robin?"

"Oh well I think its Music."

"Oh okay then, well I guess we'll see each other later." I say.

"Yeah, okay." We then walk different ways.

(Normal POV)

As Buttercup walks away, she has no idea that a mystery person is looking strait at her from up a tree.

"Target sited." The mysterious person smirks and laughs sinisterly.


	3. Chapter 3

Ha-ha so who thought the person that Buttercup saw in the classroom was going to be Butch. Ha-ha, well to be honest, I did, at the beginning, think about putting him there. But I mean come on too predictable. So I chose to put someone else in this case robin. :), yes I know she was the one who was in the original power puff girl cartoon, but I changed her last name and how she looks. Oh and they are all juniors in high school; so they are around the age 16 and 17. Anyways I do not own anything except the main storyline of the story. Thank you. :)

Chapter 3

"And so class remember if you want to be on the soccer team, you have to prove yourself in here okay." Coach Henry declares. The soccer girls all agree as the bell rings. "Okay, see you tomorrow." He says as the girls are dismissed.

"So Buttercup, are you really going to be head captain this year?" a girl named Rebecca asks.

"Well I'm going to try out that's all I know." Buttercup says smirking.

"Well hopefully you get it. I'm going to try out for forward or midfielder." Another chick named Yesinia says.

"Okay then, well good luck girls I got to go." Buttercup says as she leaves the two girls to talk amongst them. As Buttercup is walking down the hallway she meets up with both Mitch and Robin. She raises and says questionably.

"Hey guys… what's up?"

"Oh nothing much, Mitch is just showing me around." Robin says smiling.

"Yeah nothing much. Well I got to go, see you girls tomorrow, oh and don't forget about Bids and Bottoms this Friday BC, okay." Mitch says as he starts to walk past the girls.

"Oh right. Robin can come too right?"

"Um…well if she's down then sure." He says as he starts to go farther away.

"What's going on Friday?" Robin asks.

"Oh well there's a band called Bids and Bottoms, and their having a concert. So me and the gang are going, you want to tag along?"

"Wait, Bids and Bottoms? I love that band; I even got an autographed shirt." She then takes out her phone and shows Buttercup a picture of the T-shirt.

"No way, dang that's so cool." Buttercup smirks. "So are you in?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Robin smirks as well.

"Alright sleep over on Friday so we can sneak out."

"Deal," The two girls then reach the front of the school. "Well I got to go Buttercup, my mom's here already."

"Okay no problem. Tell her I say hi alright."

"Sure, bye!" Robin says as she gets in the black mustang. Buttercup even whistles at the beauty. She then gets her skateboard and rides down the sidewalk to her job at Pasco's Café.

She has been working there since summer vacation, and will now work every day after school. The pay is decent, but the only thing that bugs her is the uniform. It's a white v-neck shirt that comes with a pink scarf. And a pink skirt that goes a little bit under her thighs. She also has a white apron on and white vans. She thinks it's completely girly (which it is) but she can't argue about it.

In a matter of minutes she opens the door to the parlor and heads towards the Employees only lounge and dressing rooms. As she walks into the lounge she spots her co-worker Loren sitting down on the red couch reading Cover Girl Magazine. She is already in her uniform and has her blonde hair up in a ponytail. Loren has blue eyes, kind of like bubbles' eyes. She has light pale skin, and a tattoo of a pink butterfly on her right calf. She is an 18 year-old graduate, and is working here to earn money for college.

Buttercup scoffs at the blonde and heads into the changing room. While changing she mutters about how girly the outfit is and how lucky she is that nobody has recognized her yet. Since she doesn't like people seeing or knowing that she works here, she puts on a brunette wig that goes to her mid shoulders. She also puts on brown eye contacts, but due to her jade eyes they turn out hazel instead.

Finishing her transformation, she heads out the changing rooms and goes into the Parlor's entry area. She works as both a cashier and a waitress, but her first shift is a waitress. She spots a few customers come in and she attends them right away.

(A few customers later)(Buttercup's POV)

_Ugh I'm so tired, today was such a busy day. _I start to think to my self. It's about 5 o'clock and I am almost done with my shift. _Just an hour more…_ I sigh as I just chill at the register. I hear the door open and I look at who came in…_Oh my gosh…_ I can't believe my eyes. _It's him…_

"Butch…" I whisper silently. He turns slightly my way as I look down at the register so he won't notice me. _Oh man, please just order and leave…_

"Oi, where do I have to order to get some food in this joint!" He yells. _Oh gosh same old Butch ._I then smirk as I make my way to his table. He then looks at me and smirks. "Well hello gorgeous, are you my date or my waitress." He says flirtatiously. I roll my eyes and say with authority.

"I'm sorry but we don't serve people who disrespect employees, or cause chaos in the café. So shout one more time and I'll have to _tell you_ to leave." I say very kindly.I just hope he doesn't recognize my voice.

"Well then…I am sorry…now where can I get the menu… toots" he says as he shows his notorious smirk of his. _Ugh he's such a…no must not say it…_

"Here you go…" I then hand him the menu "Enjoy…" I say as I saunter back to the register. I'll let Loren handle him…She will certainly attend him better.

"Ay Loren!" I shout, she then comes out of the kitchen, while chewing gum.

"Yeah, what's up BC?" she says with the gum still in her mouth.

"Go be waitress at table 6, he's a single guy and…" she then leaves as she heard single guy._ Oh man…I just hope he doesn't figure out that it's me Buttercup R. Utonium that works at such a girly place with such a girly outfit on…_ I sigh as a costumer brought me there check and cash.

(About half an hour later)

"Thank you, come again!" I say as the last costumer leaves. "Phew thank god it's over now." I say as I take off my wig and apron. I head towards the back and change in the changing rooms, back into my school clothes. I then go into the restroom and carefully take out my contacts. I place them in there little container box. I then go out and head to my employee locker. I open it and leave my brunette wig in there along with my contacts and uniform. I grab my school bag from there and head out the room.

"Bye Loren, see you tomorrow!" I shout as I walk out the café.

"Ditto!" I hear her yell back. I sigh as I start to walk to my house. As I turn by the café, I bump into Butch again. We both yell at the same time but it goes away. I see him huffing and puffing, like he's been running.

"Oh it's just you…" he says still out of breath.

"Well nice to see you too Butch." I say sarcastically. He rolls his eyes.

"Look I-I just need to get away f-from…"

"Oh Butchie-pie" a mysterious nasal voice says.

"Oh s***. Um hide me!" he says as he grabs my shoulders.

"Wait who is…"

"No time, please just help me!" he screams, I roll my eyes but grab him by his jacket. I take him inside the café where the lights are still on. I tell him to duck under a table, so the person who he's trying to hide from can't see him.

"Butchie-pie…oh butchie…Hmm now where could he have gone. Butchie-kins!" the voice says starting to fade away.

"Oh thanks Butter-buns, I owe you." I hate his nicknames.

"Whatever who was that Butchie-kins." I say in the same high pitched nasal voice the person had earlier.

"Ugh stop, that was um…Princess..." _no freaking way…_, I then open the door and I burst out laughing right there outside the shop.

"Princess? Hahahaha, oh my gosh, you've got to be joking." I say still laughing.

"It's not funny. Anyways, thanks for your help butter-bitch. But before I go…" he then hugs me and grabs my but. I'm just in shock and he runs away. "Nice buns, Butter-buns!" he shouts as he runs away.

"Oi, get back here!" I yell and start to run after him, but I then stop. "Ah I'll get him later." I sigh and then start to walk home.


	4. Chapter 4

So here are a few notes to clear up the last chapter. The Rowdy Ruff Boys are living in Townsville, not necessarily villains anymore, just really popular bad boys. You know the typical character they are. They are the same grade level and age as the girls, except they go to a different school. But that will change later on… (Oops spoiler hehe) I think that's all I'm going to say for now. So in that case, I do not own anything, not the characters, or any brands named. Absolutely zero percent mine…okay well maybe 1% is mine. But I don't even think that. So on with the chapter. :)

Chapter 4

(Buttercup's POV)

I am now in front of my white house after my long walk back home. I reach into my Hollywood messenger bag and look for my keys. I grab them out of my bag and unlock the red door. As I open the door I find Blossom lying on the couch reading and bubbles in the kitchen making dinner. I smirk and take off my shoes.

"Hey I'm home." I say. Blossom looks up from her book and smiles at me.

"Hey how was work?"

"Eh, same as usual; But guess who made an appearance there." I say as I sit on the couch as well.

"Who?" she asks as she flips a page from the book she's reading. I look at the cover and it says _Untold Lies _By Marlene Scott. (I don't know if it's real or not…)

"Butch from the ruffs." That grabs her attention. She looks up and closes her book.

"Really what happened? Did he recognize you?" She asks intriguingly. By now Bubbles makes her way towards the living room too and hovers over the couch next to Blossom.

"Nah, since I wear the wig and contacts he didn't. But then after my shift ended, I bumped into him and helped him escape from Princess, who was chasing him." I simply say.

"Oh well that's a relief. Anything else happen, like any fights?" Bubbles says quizzically.

"Well yeah, when he tried to flirt with me and when he grabbed my ass, I just wanted to punch him right then and there…but I had to hold it in Blossom, Don't worry." I say quickly.

You see, all the villains got tired of us beating them up. So they made a contract stating that we the power puffs cannot instigate a fight with any villain, or ex villain, no matter the circumstance. And they promised to not cause trouble ever again. Of course it said more, but that's the basic parts to it.

"Well that's good to hear. Bubbles when will dinner be ready?" Blossom asks.

"In about an hour." I smile at her response. I then excuse myself and go up to my room. You see we all got separate rooms as we started to mature. Blossom got the biggest, I got the medium sized room, and Bubbles got the smallest room but biggest closet.

My door is black with my name spray painted green on the outside. Inside the walls are all grass green with a forest green and black line going across the whole entire room. I have black curtains with a green see through fabric on top of it that has green stars on it. I have a queen sized bed that has green comforters with an abstract design on them. On top of the bed is my green stuffed panda. Ever since I grew too old for my fighting blanky, I saw this panda in the mall and I just had to get it. So I did and named it fighter. He has green eyes, white with green fur (just picture a black and white panda, whatever is black change it to green), a dark green heart where his heart should be, and fighter stitched to his bottom right foot.

Above the bed is a shelf with all my soccer medals and small trophies. I also have team pictures up there. On the right side of my bed I have my alarm clock and my iPod and phone chargers on a small black drawer.

Inside that drawer I keep most of my journals. I have one for lyrics, another for poems, and also one for my personal reflections on my day, in other words my diary. I also have some pictures I took with my friends when we went to concerts or parties and such.

I also have a "homework" desk, which I use to write my lyrics and surf the internet on my black with green dots laptop. I've had this since I started high school two to three years ago. On the side of the desk I have my acoustic guitar and electric guitar next to it. I don't play, unless I'm in the mood.

I also have rock band posters on the walls. They are all the coolest and sickest bands I know. Like Greenday, Paramore, Birds and Bottoms, Elect-tricks, Kanadian Forses, The Beatles …the list can go on. I also have a few celebrity and movie posters. Like Marylyn Monroe, Josh Hutcherson, Avril Lavigne…that list can go on as well.

I just love my room. I change from my school clothes, to my house clothes. I have white tank top that goes above my belly button. I also have on my black short shorts on. I then walk to my bed and lie on it. I try to think of some thing to do while I'm waiting for the professor and dinner.

I sit up and go on facebook on my laptop. I see that I have one new friend request and a few notifications. I look at the request and see its Robin. I smile and gladly accept. We start to chat for a while until Bubbles calls me to dinner. I feel my smile grow bigger. I run down the hall and slide down the staircase railing.

As I enter the kitchen I smell Bubbles' lasagna casserole with mozzarella bread sticks and key lime pie. Oh my god I can't wait to eat it.

"Oh hey Buttercup, would you mind setting the table." Bubble's says sweetly as she serves the drinks. She made a bomb ass strawberry and banana smoothie with a hint of monster in it. Man she is just an awesome cook.

"Alright," As I get out the four plates for us, I see the professor walk in through the door. I smile a bit and greet him. "Hey there professor,"

"Hi sweetie," He says with a smile on his face too. He puts his hat and lab coat on the coat hanger. He has on a blue shirt and black suit pants. "Is dinner ready?" he says as he sits down at the table and loosens his tie. I then sit down on his right.

"Yes daddy." Bubbles says as she goes and hugs him. Blossom then comes in with the drinks and gives a smoothie to everyone.

"So how was work?" she asks sitting down in the chair to my right and across from the professor.

"Oh just the same, too many lab projects, tests, the usual…" He says as he takes a bit of the lasagna. "Mmm Bubbles this is so good."

"Thanks dad." We all then continue to eat. As we eat the door bell rings. We all look at the door and then back at each other.

"Um did you girls invite anyone over?" the Professor asks. We all shake our heads. Blossom then speaks up.

"No not really…" I then lift my eyebrows and stand up. I walk to the door. I wait a few seconds to see if they are still there. Then a loud knock hits the door. _Ow._ I open the door very fast and to my surprise it's the rowdy ruff boys…_oh this can't be good. _All three of them are standing on the other side of the doorway.

Brick is in the middle, of course, wearing a red t-shirt that says "I own it like a BOSS." in black letters. He also has black jeans on with white and red Nikes on his feet. His orange-red hair, a shade darker than Blossom's, flows down his back in a pony-tail under his backwards red hat. His blood red eyes show no emotion, just carelessness, but his smirk says other wise.

Boomer is to his left and my right, (since they are on opposite sides.) He is wearing a white muscle shirt under a dark blue mid sleeve shirt. It has the word Mighty in the front, but it's unbuttoned. He also has blue jeans on and white and blue Nikes on. His blonde hair is short and shaggy. His bangs go slightly in front of his blue eyes. He has some bitterness in his eyes and a scowl/pout on his lips.

The last one is Butch. He is to Brick's right, my left. He has a dark green muscle shirt on that hugs his body very tightly. His muscles show he's been working out. He has grey gym shorts on with a green line going each leg. He has green Nikes on his feet as well. His jet black hair is spiked up like it usually is. His green eyes show mischief and his notorious smirk is on that face of his.

"Aye puffs." Brick says angrily. "Your dog was loose and went into our front yard." He says as he pulls out our dog on a leash from behind him. My eyes widen as I would have never guessed.

"Hercules bad dog;" I then squat down and whisper to him. "Did you leave a mess?" He barks once, meaning yes. "Good boy." I smile and pick him up in my arms. I then stand up and look at the boys.

"Well thank you boys for bringing him back home." They nod back and I was about to close the door until I realize what they said. _'Our front yard.'_ That got me wondering. _They don't live around here…unless…._

"Wait you live way across town and Hercules only knows to be in the neighborhood…so how could he have gone to your front yard?" That's when I see all of them smirk.

"Well Butter-butt, we _just_ moved in to the house right next to your home _just _about two days ago." Butch says with that smirk never leaving his face.

"What?" I hear two voices say with me. I turn around and see my sisters there too.

"Yes, from now on, we are all going to be neighbors. Isn't that just wonderful?" Brick says smirking at Blossom.

"Oh just _fabulous…" _She says rolling her eyes.

"Well we got to go. Catch yah at school Butter-buns." Butch laughs and then heads to his house with his brothers. I hear my sisters groan and I close the door. _School too? Oh my life is messed up…_

"We're neighbors now…this can't end well…" Blossom says as she lies on the couch. I then look at the dinner table. There's nothing on the table anymore except my plate. I sigh and put it in the sink.

"Well look on the bright side…" Bubbles adds in as I wash my plate. "They aren't villains, so no big crime at least." I moan and head back to the couch.

"But we haven't fought crime in like six years. We practically aren't super anymore… I just dislike the fact that we have to live by them…" I say as I sit on the couch with them.

"Well we have to be used to the change Buttercup…" Blossom says as she pulls out her book again. I sigh and get off the couch. I then walk upstairs to my room. I open my window slightly to let the fresh air in. I rest my arms on the window railing and look up into the night sky. I smile as I see the stars and moon up there. I then go and grab my acoustic guitar. I climb out the window, up to the roof. I sit down and relax as I feel the breeze hit my whole body and it feels nice.

I then position my guitar and start to tune it. I play a few notes and I start to sing a new song of mine.

**It started out like this**

**Me just playing this here guitar**

**Then you walk by smiling like never before**

**I look down and smile, but you don't see it.**

**I then see you hugging her**

**I just wish…**

**I just wish you knew**

**That you drive me crazy**

**You make me insane**

**You make me want to dance**

**You make me be who I really am**

**And I start to like it more and more each day.**

**I just wish…**

I then play a few more notes and sigh. My short song finishes and I start to tear up. I know what you're thinking. "But she's buttercup, she can't cry." Well you can suck my d*** for all I care. I cry whenever I feel like I have to. This song is basically what most girls feel like. I wipe away my tears and I lie down on the roof and look up into the sky.

"Aye yo BC!" I hear a deep voice call out. I look to my right and see Butch in his window next door. _Aww great we have rooms right across each other. F***._

"What do you want, can't you see I'm busy." I say angrily as I turn my head back and close my eyes. Next thing I knew, I feel this gust of wind go by me and I feel someone breathing right in front of me. _Butch!_

"You got three seconds to get away from my face." I say angrily. "One….Two….Three…" I then open my left eye and see him right there. "I told you to get away!" I then try to punch him but he catches it.

"Oh come on BC, you are so predictable." He says as he holds down my wrist. I then try to swing the other one, but I fail again. Again he is just a few inches away from my face.

"Ugh, what do you want Butch." I say very annoyed.

"Nothing really," he pauses, "was that a song you wrote?"

"A Song? What do you mean?" I say as if I don't know what he's talking about.

"Oh come on, you know the one you were singing earlier." He then lets go of my wrists and sits up. He grabs the guitar and starts to play a few notes. I sit up as well trying to figure out what he's doing. Next thing I know he's playing Greenday's Wake Me Up When September Ends. I am just in shock as I hear him play it so good. He then looks up at me and stops playing.

"What?"

"Well, I never knew you could play guitar and so good. You like Greenday?" I ask.

"Yeah, they are like awesome."

"I know right." I smile. He then smiles too. I then feel the butterflies coming back to me…_Uh oh… _"Um well it's getting late now, so I think I should be going to bed. You know school in the morning." I say as grab my guitar and walk back towards my window.

"Oh right, well see yah later butter-cakes." He says as he flies back into his room. _Well it's better than butter-buns…_

I sigh and climb back into my room. I close the curtains and set my guitar by the desk. I then lie down in bed and peacefully go to sleep, thinking about tomorrow.

So how do you guys like it? Please review comments, concerns or critiques, i will gladly accept them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

(Mystery Person's POV)(Time: earlier that day.)

I see the purple portal open. I cover my head as I fly through it. I instantly fall to the ground and hurt myself on the pavement.

"Ow…" I say as I sit up. I then look at the time traveling machine in my hands. I then turn the dial and set it to watch. It then turns into a watch.

I look around and see good old Townsville. Man how I missed these years. I look around and find only a few people on the streets. I realize they are staring at me all weird…_hmmm it might be because of what I'm wearing._ I look down at my attire. I have an all black jumpsuit that hugs my young 33 year old body. It has a green line going around the waist. I still have the same body size as of when I was younger. The same colored hair and eyes as well.

"Hmm maybe I should go shopping. I wonder if I kept any of my old cash…" I say as I go through my jacket/top and look for my wallet. "Aha!" I pull it out and see if I do. _Yup there is at least 200 bucks in here._ I then start to walk around and find a cheap store. I find a white fitted tank-top with green buttons going down the middle; Along with some jean Capris. _Perfect_. I then go and pay the cashier and quickly change. I then walk to my old school and hide up in the trees to spot my target.

I then find her walking to her friends. Wow. I look back at my …"target". She has long black hair, green eyes, and is very sportive. I should know, because I am her. Only an older version. Yes my name is Buttercup Utonium. I've been looking forward for this moment…but I can't make myself known until I find the other girl…

(On Friday, later that week)(Buttercup's POV)

_Man this week has been such a hell week…good thing its Friday _I think to myself. Right now I'm in 7th period with one of the most annoying guys on this earth. Yes that's right Butch Jojo. Man I don't even know how he and his brothers got here so quick. I know Brick is in all the classes Blossom has since they're both smart. Boomer though…I have no idea…but I think its like five classes out of the seven classes that bubbles' has him in there. As for me, I only have fourth period and the last two periods with him.

Right now we're in P.E having a free day and I'm just helping the new freshman players practice their dribbling and passing. They just need to learn how to control the ball more.

"Okay now girls, I'm going to try and take the ball away from you. The goal is to try and not to get it taken from and make a goal, or if I do take it away, try and get it back. Each of you will do this for two minutes. Is that understood?" I say as I put my foot on top of the ball.

"Yes!" I hear them say.

"Alright, Emilia you're up first." Emilia, an average height girl, goes a few feet away from me. I kick the ball to her and she starts to run with it. I try to go easy on her, since I'm way more advanced than she is. She starts very solid so I kick it up a notch. I try to use a more aggressive approach. I push her a little and steal the ball away from her. She huffs but tries to get it back. She steals it from me but the two minutes are up. We stop and we both look pretty tired.

"Alright nice work Emilia; Next!"

"Hey it's my turn." I hear a manly voice scream. I look around for the guy that said it. I then see Butch walking towards us smirking with his challenging eyes.

"This doesn't involve you Butch. Go be an idiot somewhere." I say turning back to the girls. I then feel an arm around my shoulder.

"Aw come on Butter-buns, don't be like that." I hear him say next to me.

"You better take that filthy arm off of me before I rip it to shreds!" I say glaring.

"Would you rather have my arm here?" after he says that he lifts his arm off of my shoulders. "Or down here?" he then puts both arms around my waist. I blush as red as a tomato.

"Get your f****** hands off of me you as* h***!" I say in attack mode.

"Oh alright Butter-babe; we'll save it for later." He then winks at me and leaves.

"Gosh I swear…" I then realize the girls are still here. "Um well anyways back to practice." They giggle and I blush even more. I sigh and we keep doing our practice.

(After practice)

"Okay good job there girls. See you later!" I say as I head out the gym in my sports attire. Its just a black sports bra, with grey leggings. I have my green cardigan on as well. As I walk out the gym I spot Robin and Mitch again…hmm something must be up. They notice me and smile at me.

"Hey BC." Mitch says.

"Sup!" Robin says with a blushing smile.

"Um hey, what's up guys…?" I say smirking a bit.

"Oh just the usual. So are we all going tonight?" Mitch says coolly.

"Yeah my mom let me "sleep over" so it's cool." Robin says

"Alright then, so we'll go to my house right now and we'll wait for the gig to start, we'll meet by the park at say 10-ish?" I say. They agree and nod. "Alright well come on Robin we need to go and get home." She nods and hugs Mitch. Hmmm I wonder if they like each other… They stop hugging and I give Mitch the usual goodbye I give out.

Robin and I then go to my house, and we just watch a movie called 41 knives and guns. (I don't know if it's a real movie.) The professor calls and says that he will be home late, so I asked Blossom if it was okay to order pizza. She said sure. And so I ordered one for each of us. Blossom's has cheese and red bell pepper toppings; Bubbles has pepperoni on hers. I have Jalapenos and green bell peppers on mine. Robin simply has cheese and chicken on hers.

(Time skip 9:30)

"So girls, how was your guys' week with the boys?" Robin asks as we all sit in the living room with a movie called "8 going down" playing. My sisters and I look at each other.

"Well Brick isn't that bad, he's actually quite smart…I would have never guessed he was at MY level." Blossom says.

"Boomer is the same, he is still goofy but yet he is very calm and collective when it comes to learning…" Bubbles says shyly.

"Well Butch is okay, I mean he's very arrogant and cocky…but he's nothing I can't handle I guess…except that he's such a pervert." I say angrily. I then look at the clock. _Almost time for the concert._

"Okay well I guess we better…" the door then opens. We turn around and see the professor there. "Oh hey professor, you remember Robin right?" I ask him.

"Ah yes, Robin Skylar. How are you?" he says as they shake hands.

"I'm good professor. We were just going to go to sleep so I'll see you in the morning. Bye you guys." She says as we both walk up the stairs. We go to my room as we change into our concert attire.

I wear my black short tank top that says "You only live with the Birds at the Bottom!" on it in red letters. It also has the bands symbol in red; which is a bird flying down towards the bottom. I also have my ripped black skirt that has a chain around as a belt. I have black leggings on with my toms on as well.

Robin is wearing her white autographed Birds and Bottoms t-shirt. Along with blue shorts and her black vans. We both look stunning for the concert. We wait in bed until the professor says goodnight.

"Goodnight girls, see you in the morning." He says as he passes the room out in the hallway.

"Night!" We then wait for the lights to go off and once they do we jump out of bed and keep getting ready. Once we are completely done, I open the window slowly not to wake up anything or anyone. I carefully climb out towards the tree that is right next to the window. I then grab a rope that is hidden in the tree and toss it to Robin. She catches it with ease and we both climb down.

As we reach the bottom we high-five each other. We then run towards the park and meet up with our gang.

(At the concert) (Normal POV)

"And so I screeeeammm, as you call for my name, and you staaaaaaarrrreeee at my endless mistakes…..But one daaaaaayyy you'll." The lead singer of Birds and Bottoms, Vanair, then points the microphone at the audience.

"Regret the stuff that you made….you're impossible…." The crowd then goes wild as they can ever be. Buttercup and Robin, along with their friends, are enjoying the concert so much that they have even crowd surfed.

"Thank you, as of the lead for Birds and Bottoms, we would love to thank all you, for listening to our music. Without your help, we would never be this talented. So here is, Uncontrolled Love, to all of you.

"So you just had to call,

When I had something to do

So I never answered you, but I made it up in the end.

As you got all mad

Your anger started to rise,

We can't control it

No we can't

We can't control

What we have

Uncontrolled love…." The electric guitar player then does an extreme solo there and the crowd starts to get even wilder.

As the girls sing along, Mitch is captivated by Robin's beautiful voice. She turns around and smiles at him. He smiles weakly back. Buttercup looks to her right as someone grabs her by her waist.

"Aye let go of me…butch?" she says as she calms down.

"Hey there babe, thought I'd follow you to the show. This concert is pretty hype for a boring person like you." He says getting closer.

"Ugh bug off, I love this band to death." Buttercup says as she pays more attention to Vanair. Butch gets a little jealous and does something nobody (except you guys) would have imagined. He grabs her by the shoulders and Kisses her.

"Uncontrolled love,

That's all that we have…" The song ends and that is the end of the concert. The two greens end their kiss and Buttercup is just in shock. Butch then leaves her standing there. "Thank you! You all were wonderful!" Vanair says as they exit the stage.

"Come on we got to go. Or else your dad will notice." Robin says as they start to go home.

_What the heck happened tonight?_ Buttercup thinks to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

(Saturday morning) (Normal POV)

As the clock strikes ten o'clock, the sun shines on the face of a very tired teenage girl. All the household members are starting to wake up except this chick and her also tired friend.

The teenage girl's eyes start to open, revealing her mesmerizing lime green eyes. She groans as she realizes the sun is hitting directly at her eyes. She turns over and spots another girl on the bed as well. She gets up and sees that it's Robin. She calms down and she gets out of bed.

"Robin get up!" Buttercup says throwing a small pillow at her. It hits Robin's face and she grumbles.

"Aw but it's Saturday, and I'm too tired from that concert last night…" Robin whines. Buttercup rolls her eyes as she goes to close the blinds. Once she reaches the blinds she realizes that butch is getting dressed. Her eyes widen at his six pack abs as he puts on his shirt. She blushes and before he can see her, she closes the binds quickly and turns around. She sighs, and then she starts to remember last night.

_Why the hell did he kiss me!_ She thinks angrily. She huffs and goes into her closet to get her home clothes. Once she gathers them she heads into the hallway to the bathroom the girls share. Buttercup opens the door and she looks at herself in the mirror. She looks beyond tired, and in need of a shower. She moans and starts to turn on the shower. As the water starts to warm up she undresses. She then steps in and takes her shower

(After the shower)

Buttercup gets out of the bathroom all dressed up and ready for the Sunday. She is wearing a black v-neck top that has a green ribbon going through the four holes on the top. She is also wearing grey sport shorts that go to her mid-thigh with a streak of green going up them. Her hair is still a bit wet, but it's not completely soaked. She stops by her room again to check up on Robin.

As Buttercup enters her room, she sees Robin sitting on the floor doing some yoga exercises. She smiles and goes to her vanity to get her green iPod. As she goes back to the door she tells Robin:

"Hey Robin, when you're hungry, Breakfast will be done in a bit. Alright!"

"Copy that BC!" Robin says giving her a thumbs up. Buttercup smiles and leaves the room.

She walks down to the kitchen where Bubbles is. She smiles at her sister and says good morning to her. Bubble responds with a sweet smile. Between the three girls, Buttercup and Bubbles are the closest. Ever since Bubbles was picked on by a couple of bullies in elementary school, Buttercup taught her how to defend herself and introduced her to some of her friends. Bubbles at first was hesitant, but she got the idea more, and now people think twice before using her as another toy of theirs.

Now Buttercup gained some achievements herself. Whenever there was a concert that she couldn't miss, Bubbles would always have her back and keep an eye out for her. Bubbles also gave Buttercup some fashion sense instead of just dressing like a total tom-boy.

"Morning BC." She flips the pancakes in the pan in front of her. "How was the concert?"

"It was fun…except Butch showed up." Buttercup replies as she grabs the juice carton out of the refrigerator. She walks to the cupboard and grabs a glass.

"Oh… I see…man you guys have met up so much this week. Haven't you." Bubbles states as she puts the pancake on a stack of pancakes on a plate. She grabs the plate and gives it to Buttercup. Buttercup seeing this licks her mouth and starts to eat her blueberry pancakes.

"Yeah…and you will not believe what he did last night!" Buttercup says with a piece of pancake still in her mouth.

"Don't talk like that. Now what did he do?" Bubbles says starting on another pancake.

"He…" She looks at Bubbles. Then Bubbles turns around and looks at Buttercup. Her eyes widen.

"NO! He did not!" Bubbles says as she rushes to Buttercup's side.

"Mhm…" BC says slowly.

"Wow…" she gasps "That was your first!"

"Sshhhh!" Buttercup says getting up and putting a hand over Bubbles' mouth. "I don't want anyone else to know." Bubbles then nods her head. Buttercup takes off her hand slowly.

"So was it romantic?" Bubbles says going back to the stove and flipping the pancake.

"Gosh Bubbles it was only a kiss. Besides it was rushed. I don't even know why he did it." Buttercup argues as she takes more bites out of her pancakes.

"Who did what?" Blossom says entering the room.

"Huh, oh nobody" Buttercup says with a smirk on her face.

"Blossom you always just want to be part of our gossip." Bubbles says defending Buttercup.

"Oh alright girls;" Blossom sighs as Bubbles gives her, her pancakes. She then smiles and digs into them. "So I was wondering, why don't we go to the mall today! I mean it's an awesome day to go, and we haven't had sister's day in a while." Bubbles and Buttercup look at each other.

"Well sorry Blossom, I have unfinished costumes to finish. And then I'm going to the movies with the cheerleaders." Bubbles says.

"Yeah, I would love to, but I hate going to the mall and I have to go to work later. Maybe next time okay." Buttercup says finishing her plate of pancakes.

"Okay then I'll just go to the library." She says smiling. Buttercup smiles as she puts her plate in the sink.

"Well, I would just love to stay and chat girls; but I got to go to the gym before my shift. So later!" She says walking to the door and grabbing her grey jacket that goes with the shorts. She grabs a pair of keys off the rack and she heads out the door. She smiles as the bright sun shines through out the city. She pulls out her green iPod and starts to play a song on it. She walks down the walkway only to hear a person calling her name.

"Aye yo BC!" She turns her head and sees Butch walk over to her. She rolls her eyes and continues to walk away. He stops in his tracks as he thinks to himself: _Did I just get rejected?_ He shakes his head and he catches up to her.

"So I was thinking that, since the concert…" BC opens her eyes widely and turns to face him.

"Listen here Butchie Boy," She looks up at him since he's taller. "_I _do not want you to talk about that concert, or what happened. I _don't _want anyone to hear about it. Alright!"

"Chill BC, I got your back…" She then turns around and continues to walk. "But that means you at least have to go out with me." She stops walking; she slowly turns around with a glare in her eyes. She walks slowly to Butch.

"Oh and why must I go out with you?" She says crossing her arms in front of her.

"Well, I mean if you _don't _want me to talk about how you _chased _me into the concert, and then at the end _you _were all _over me_ and it was _you_ kissing _me,_ then I think that's a good way to keep my mouth shut.

"If you talk, then I'm just going to tell people the truth!" She says with a smirk.

"Oh BC, now who do you think they're going to believe more? Me, an athletic jock, Mr. Popular, and Mr. Bad boy Butch; or you?" He says returning the smirk. Buttercup stands there with her mouth wide open. "Better close that or I'll close it my self." He says getting closer to her. She stands there, holding her spot, but in shock still.

"But why would you want to go out with me?" She says pushing him back.

"Oh come on BC, I got nothing to loose. I mean think about it." He then puts an arm around her shoulder. "You could hang out with the most amazing, hottest, sexiest…"

"Annoying, arrogant, perverted …"Buttercup buts in.

"Guy at school. What do you say?" He says looking at her.

"Ugh, fine if it'll get you off my back then fine." She says giving up.

"Great tomorrow at seven, wear something sexy." He starts to walk away but he stops and goes back to her. "Oh and one more thing." He kisses her softly. As they part he says huskily "There'll be more than just those kinds of make out." He then runs off to his house, leaving poor BC just standing there.

"Oh what did I do?" she says to herself. She shakes her head and starts to jog away. Not knowing that during that whole time someone has been up in the tree on the other side of the road, spying on them.

"Okay, all according to plan. It's time to find my other pawn in the game." The figure smirks and jumps down from the tree.

* * *

okay so im really sorry about the long wait for some of you. i really just have been caught up in my other stories, and so now i decided to be dedicated to one at a time. So i've deleted the rest. don't worry, you'll see them very soon i promise. okay so thanks for reading. i again will say that i only own my characters whom are: Robin, Kaylen, and Jordan. So yeah, thanks again and hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there, its me dania :). and i have exciting news. I'm back on track with my stories :)  
You have all probably been waiting for the next chapter, so here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter seven

(Buttercup's POV)(At the Gym)

"Grrr I can't believe he would black mail me like that!" I say angrily as I punch the red punching bag. Right now Robin and I are at the gym working out for a while. Since I can't really use my powers on crimes anymore, I just go to the gym to blow off some steam that I have built up.

My sisters also work out with me a couple times a month. But since Bubbles is a cheerleader, she gets that as her workout. Blossom on the other hand does volleyball when she has time. Robin though is now my main go-to girl.

"BC calm down. I'm sure the date won't be that bad." Robin says as she holds onto the bag. I punch it a few more times and we switch. Now I'm holding the bag and she's blowing off her steam.

"Oh Robin you have no idea what Butch can do…" she punches it hard and it almost pushes me from my spot. Almost. She gives it a few more blows and we switch back. I start to punch "Did you know what he told me when I asked him why he would want to go out with me?"

"No…uff" she says as the bag hits her. I stop punching and I look at her. "What did he say?"

"He said there's nothing to lose if we go out; that it'll benefit the both of us." I explain. She chuckles and we walk to the treadmills.

"So where are you guys going?" she asks as she starts hers up. I do the same and I put it at 7 miles per hour.

"Well I don't know, and I don't care. Just as long as no one at school can see us, wherever is fine."

"Oh so you want privacy?" she asks jokingly.

"Ewe no! I just don't want people thinking wrong!" I object. She laughs and we keep running. We continue doing this for an hour and we then stop. I believe it's a very great workout so I tell robin its better we go home. We then walk towards the locker room so we can change and cool down. As I'm getting change, Robin starts to start up the conversation again.

"Buttercup lets just say you both have a great night and you both enjoy it. Would you kiss him?"

"Ewe, no never."

"But why? I mean…"

I sigh and I lean against the locker. "Look, I just don't want to go out with Butch. I don't really want this date to turn into something more. You get me?"

"Oh come on, I know for a fact you have a small crush on him." Robin says smirking. She leans on her locker as well.

"Okay…so what I have a crush on him. Who wouldn't though? He's hot, athletic… he's basically the male version of me."

"And that's why you guys are made for each other!" She then turns and closes her locker. "Well I got to go…"

"Where?" I ask as I take a sip of my water. She blushes and looks at the ground.

"N-no where…" she stutters. I smirk as I now know where she's going.

"Oh I see... You're going out with Mitch tonight aren't you?" I joke around. She blushes more and my eyes widen. "Wait, you are?"

"Sshh, yes but you can't tell anyone…" she says with a serious look on her face. I laugh because she doesn't look so serious since she's blushing.

"Chill Robin I won't as long as you keep my date with Butch down low as well."

"Ugh, deal." We then shake hands and she leaves I sigh and I put on my wig and contacts. I finish changing and I head out of the gym and off to my job. As I walk to the café I can't help but feel like someone's watching me.

I look around and I find Butch jogging on the other side of the street. I roll my eyes and I keep walking. I then hear someone whistle and I turn around. I see him looking at me and holding his hand next to his ear like it's a phone, and he mouths 'call me'. I give him the bird and I continue to walk.

As I walk through an alley way that is a shortcut for the café, the feeling comes back. I look around and it's a bit more eerie than usual. I get a bit worried and I stop walking. I then hear a something fall and I turn around.

"Who's there?" I say demandingly. I hear someone running behind me. I turn around sharply and I see nobody there. "I'm serious. Show yourself you coward!" Then it gets quiet.

"Alright then…" I hear a male voice say into my ear. My eyes widen and I hit him at his gut. I turn sharply and I see him standing about five feet away from me. He's wearing an all grey jumpsuit, and a mask that covers his brown eyes. "Here I am…Let's dance." He then pulls out two swords out of his sleeves and does some freaky sword moves.

"I don't dance." I say as I'm in my attack position, glaring at him. I then charge at him with an energy blast from my hands. To my surprise he dodges and moves out the way. I then run into a wall of boxes and they all fall on top of me. My eyes are closed but I hear the guy laugh and I hear him come closer. I open my eyes to see he's right in front of me.

"You're nothing but a pathetic girl." He pulls out a black ray gun and points it at me. I close my eyes and I hear a voice say.

"How the hell can you say that to her!" it's a feminine voice. I open my eyes and we both look where the voice came from. A girl then runs up to him and knocks him over. She is standing right in front of me and I take a look at her. She is wearing a black jumpsuit with green stripes going across it. Her black hair is cut very short and goes down to her ears. She is wearing dark black shades that cover her eyes. She turns and looks at me.

"You okay?" she asks, I nod my head and she helps me get up.

"Yeah…" The guy then stands up and runs away.

"Well… I better go… stay safe buttercup." She says as she runs towards the guy.

"Wait how did you…" she is then gone. I sigh and I continue to walk to my work. I make my way to the front door and I see Butch sitting down in one of the booths alone. I roll my eyes and I walk towards the back. As I keep walking I hear someone say hey. I turn around and Butch is standing right there in front of me.

"What do you want?" I say arrogantly.

"Well I wanted to know if maybe you'd have lunch with me today." He says flirtatiously.

"Sorry Dude, but I can't."

"Aw why not?" he then puts his arms around my shoulder. "You got nothing to lose; I'm hot, sexy, attractive…"

"Okay first of all, I don't care. Second, I already have a guy I like, and I don't want him to see that I'm having lunch with a guy as disgusting as you." I say smugly.

"Ugh fine whatever, you aren't my type anyways." He then goes back and sits in his booth. I roll my eyes and I go to the back room. I see Loren prepping for the shift. I smile and I change into my uniform.

Once I finish changing I head out to the cash register to start my work. Oddly enough, Butch is still there. I sigh, maybe he really wanted a chance with this me… oh who am I kidding, he's just a player. I sigh out loud and he turns and see's me. I roll my eyes and I start to clean the counter.

He smirks and he pulls out his cell phone, probably to text one of his girl toys. He's such a dumb a***. He puts his phone on the table and then mine rings like crazy. I blush because it's loud, but I see Butch turn to me again and he glares at me. I instantly go down behind the counter and see why my phone went off.

Surprisingly, it was a text message from Butch. OH man, have I ruined my cover.

"Hey!" he yells from the other side of the counter. I instantly jump up and I see him.

"What do you want now?" I ask with my composure back. He glares at me, and looks at my phone. I instantly look at it and I put it behind my back.

"Why are you hiding your phone?" He asks serious.

"Well I don't want you to see it."

"Why?"

"Because… its mine."

"Oh I thought it was your mother's." He says sarcastically. I smile a bit, but I keep my posture. "What's your name?"

"My name? Um… it's ah… River."

"River?" He says in disbelief.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

"Nah… thanks." He then walks away, leaving me confused. I sigh and I go back to work.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there people, sorry for a long wait for this chapter. I just needed the ending for the chapter to publish it. But i finished it in due time. so yeah. hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter eight

(Buttercup's POV)

My shift is finally over again, which makes me very relieved. I head back to the dressing room to get out of this horrible outfit. I quickly change back into my casual outfit from earlier. I take off my wig and contacts. I finally look like myself again. I then leave the room and I see Loren looking stunning. Maybe she has a date tonight. We might not be best friends, but we are pretty chill together. She turns and see's me.

"Hey…" she says distantly as she applies some lipstick.

"Hi… are you going out tonight?" I ask her. She nods and muffles a "Mhm"

"Cool" I then start to walk towards the door.

"Hey BC…" I turn around and look at her. "The guy from earlier wanted me to give you this." She hands me a piece of paper that is folded up. I unfold it and I read it

"Hey… I know you're secret. Be ready by 7 tonight. And wear something for a fancy occasion, Butterfly.-Butch" My instant thoughts were… _Fu-…_

"Thanks Loren, I hope you have fun on your date…"

"Thanks you too." She smirks and saunters away. I growl and I leave towards the front. _I can't believe she read the note. Ugh… fu-… _I instantly stop dead on my tracks. _Wait. Butch knows my secret! Fu-, just kill me now! Why me?_ I growl more and I make my way out of the café. I grumble as I walk to my house with my arms folded on my chest. As I walk around the corner, I feel someone grab me and gag me.

"Shh, just stay quiet." They whisper into my ear. Everything goes black and I pass out.

(An Hour Later)

_My head hurts… where the fu—am I?_ I think to myself. I try to open my eyes and I see pure darkness. I guess I'm blindfolded. I try to move my arms but they are tied up by a rope. _Fu-. _I start to shout, to see if anyone is there. I then stop and think. _I am Buttercup! The toughest power puff there is. How can I be screaming for help like…like bubbles? Ugh._ I then try to free myself again, but no dice. I then hear a door open and slam into the wall. I shut up and I wait for something to happen. I hear footsteps, but not just by one person. One of them starts to talk.

"Let me talk to her, and you go talk to the other one." A female voice says. I hear a muffled "yes" and then footsteps again. The door closes and I guess I'm alone with the chick… I try to get free again and I hear "her" laughing.

"You're not going to get out of there you know." She says victoriously. I growl and she starts to walk again. "I know about you and your powers." She says, I believe, in front of me. I panic on the inside, but I don't make it noticeable.

"How do you know about all that?" I say smugly, still trying to get free. She laughs a bit. I then feel her taking off my blindfold. I then see her face. She looks oddly familiar…she smirks. Her green eyes have mischief in them… kind of like…

"Let's just say that I have my ways." She then walks back to her original spot in the middle of the room. I look around the room and I see that it's an abandoned factory. Many of the conveyer lines are still there, but they are covered with cobwebs. I turn back and see her; she's now sitting on a chair with her feet crossed.

"So buttercup…"

"How do you know my name?"

"I told you I have my ways." She says getting irritated, I just know it.

"So what are you some kind of stalker? Have you watched my every move?" I say kind of jokingly.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I have." She says courageously. When she says that I freak out.

"What the fu-? Have you seriously gone nuts? You are a creep! How the heck do you know everything about me? Are you some kind of agent sent here to kidnap me and hide me away for ever? Do you…" She then cuts me off.

"Fine if you really want to know then I'll tell you. " She screams. AS she stops she takes a deep breath. "I am you from the future." I am in shock. _Is this some kind of joke?_

"Oh please. Like hell you are. If you're from the future prove it." I say challenging.

"Okay fine I will." She then looks at her watch thing, and presses it. It then changes the whole room to make it look like a jungle. It shocks me, but that doesn't prove a thing.

"Hologram watch, that's nothing. The professor is working on a newer one each day." I say like it doesn't affect a thing.

"Oh he is? Well then…" She presses it again and the room changes back. "Has he invented this yet?" She presses her watch again and she changes into a man. "How bout this Buttercup?" She presses it again and goes invisible.

"What? No… okay so you are from the future." I give in. She then pops up next to me and in her normal form.

"Duh" she says. I then look at her.

"So if you're me from the future why are you here?"

"I have a mission to complete, and to change the future I needed to go back in time." She explains and I nod. Just then the door slams against the wall again and there's someone wearing a full black jumpsuit and dragging in another body. My eyes widen as the body appears to be Butch.

"What are you doing?" Future me says angrily… I think I'll just call her BC.

"Don't ask and just help me set him up by the wall, next to her." The person in the black jumpsuit says struggling. It sounds to me like it's a guy. BC huffs and helps the guy.

"Gosh he's heavy." She says as they put him next to me. They tie him up as well incase of anything. I look at them and they shrug.

"Um… so why are we tied up?" I ask.

"Well…" the guy starts to say, but then Butch grumbles and appears to wake up. He looks at me and gets scared. He yells and falls down. This to me seemed pretty funny. I laugh as he struggles to get up. The guy in the jumpsuit sighs and gets Butch back up. I hear him mumble something like; "Was I really this stupid before?" That makes me wonder a bit… can he be…

"So what's the big idea? First you kidnap me, then you tell me you're the future me. Are you fu—ing kidding me? And what is she doing here? Who the heck are you crazy people? I should…" he then goes quiet again because the guy presses his neck, which is a pressure point. I then look at BC and she shrugs.

"Incase you're wondering Buttercup, yes this is Future Butch." We then look at him; he sighs and takes off his mask.

"Sup." He says coolly. I just nod my head and turn my attention to BC.

"Okay, so can you just explain why you have both Butch and I tied up?" I say a bit angrily. Future Butch gets up and stands next to BC.

"You tell her." He says demandingly.

"What? Why me?"

"Buttercup, it's your fu—ing fault I'm here. To make sure you do your mission safe and not disrupt anything else from the future." Future Butch says calmly. BC sighs and she looks defeated.

"Ugh fine. Well…" She then looks at me. "The reason we're here." Future Butch coughs "okay, why I'm here, is because… there's a problem in our future."

"Which is?" I ask.

"There was a time we had a president, but he was overthrown by Princess Morebucks." My jaw drops right there. _Princess? Are you kidding me?_

"How the hell did she do that?" I ask angrily and loudly. So loud that Butch wakes up with a startle.

"What happened!" he says shocked. We just look at him and he stares back. "What the hell, why am I tied up. Who are you?" He then gets cut off by his future self.

"Shut up. Gosh we're already explaining here." Future Butch says with an angry expression. Butch shuts up his mouth as he is intimidated by his older self. Makes me smirk and smile.

"Anyways, Princess has taken over the world in our time…" she was cut off by Butch.

"Wait your time? What are you from the future?" he says obnoxiously; he thinks it's funny. We all just look at him and he stares back. "What? Oh come on you guys aren't seriously from the future." We just sigh and they keep talking.

"Butch who do I look like?" BC says. He stares at her and analyses her.

"I don't know. Um Buttercup."

"Okay, who does he look like?" she says gesturing to future Butch. Butch looks him carefully and his eyes go wide open.

"Oh shoot, you look like me…" he exclaims.

"No shit Sherlock. Gosh was I really this stupid before?" future Butch says. BC and I laugh a bit and nod our heads. Butch takes this as offence and blushes from embarrassment

"Well… now that we're on the same page. Butch you see that we're from the future, but we need your guys' help." BC starts to say.

"Yeah, look, Princess took over the politics by manipulation and mind control. She has caused complete chaos and has made Townsville and the whole nation terrible." Future Butch explains.

"So I decided to come back and stop her from at least doing something in the past, this time, and prevent the future." BC finishes.

"Okay…" I start to say hesitantly. "You do realize that this sounds like a cheesy sci-fi movie right?"

"Yeah, but it's totally real this time." BC says. I shrug then I realize something. I'm still freaking tied up!

"Um, since we're on the same page again. Why am I still tied up?" I scream at the end.

"Oh... well you see, I just…forgot to untie you." BC says laughing. I roll my eyes and they both untie us. I get up and lean on the wall with my arms crossed.

"So what is it you want us to do?" I ask.

"Okay, we need to always keep a close eye on princess. Sometime this year she does something because something happened. So we got to make sure she's being watched."

"Okay… but that would make us her stalkers."

"Exactly!" BC smirks.

"Well, I'll try to make sure she doesn't do anything. Is that all?"

"Yeah, oh and you and Butch here have to always be together."

"What?" I exclaim.

"No problem, I always have her by my side." Butch says grabbing me from my waist and bringing me closer. I blush and I flip him over.

"Never grab me ever again." I say furiously.

"Aw why babe? You know you like it." He says standing back up and getting closer to me. BC coughs and I look at her.

"Sorry to ruin your moment, but…" she then points to a clock that's on the wall.

"Oh gosh it's getting late. We'll bye." I say storming off, BC stops me.

"Wait!" I turn around. "Catch," she then throws a watch like thing to me, while Future Butch gives one to Butch. "They are to communicate if anything happens." I nod then I leave.

(BC's POV)

Buttercup left so it's just me and the two Butches. That sounds weird.

"Um, Butch." He then looks at me. "Don't you think you should follow her?"

"Right." He then gets a glow in his eyes and runs off. I shake my head.

"So you think we should have told them about… you know?" Butchie-boy says getting closer to me. He then grabs me by the waist and pulls me in.

"You mean about how they get together at their prom?" I say looking into his eyes. He leans down almost kissing me.

"Yeah" he says huskily.

"No, its better this way." We then kiss very softly and passionately. I love my husband.

* * *

Haha i bet alot of you didn't expect the ending :) But yeah, thats them in the future. REview with questions or comments. I'm open to anything :) thanks for reading


	9. Chapter 9

I first want to thank every one of my reviewers. you guys are freaking awesome. I love everyone of you. Please enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Chapter Nine

(Buttercup's POV)

I ran out of the building, but once I got out I was totally lost. "Where the heck am I?"

I walk around and inspect the area. It's a forest. Why the heck would there be a warehouse in the middle of a forest? I then hear someone call my name. When I turn around I see Butch panting a bit and leaning down. I raise an eyebrow and I walk towards him. He looks up at me and stands back up. He looks around like I did, and has the same expression I had.

"Where are we?"

"Beats me…" I say as I continue to walk around. I hear him following behind me. It's getting quite awkward so I stop walking. He doesn't notice and bumps into me. I turn around and I look at him.

"Sorry…" he says. I roll my eyes and I continue to walk. You might be asking, why can't they just fly out of here right? Well I haven't really flown before, so I kind of forgot how to fly. Anyways, we just continue to walk around, until we notice that we're losing sunlight. I stop walking again and so does Butch. I turn towards him and he just stares at me.

"Well, looks like we have to camp here for the night." I say crossing my arms. He looks around and sits down at a tree. He then closes his eyes and stays like that. Is he meditating? He then breathes in and his eyes spring open. He gets up and grabs my wrist. He starts to run in a direction and I have nothing to do. I am barely keeping up with his pace, which is fast.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere." He says seriously. We then stop at a small hill-top. Let me just say… Oh my goodness… There is a beautiful lake and small waterfall right there in front of us. I look up and I see the full moon and some see-through clouds roaming the sky. It's very beautiful… I turn towards Butch who is leaning against one of the tall trees.

"How did you find this?"

"One of my powers is to scan the area where I am." He explains casually.

"That's exactly what I can do…" I answer back.

"Really no way! It's like we're counterparts!" he says sarcastically. Well I should have seen that one coming… I frown and I sit down by the lake. I'm not sad or anything… I just… I don't know… I find a small rock and I throw it towards the lake. It skips a couple of times and I smile. Reminds me of how Robin and I used to throw rocks at Lake Townsville. I keep throwing rocks one by one into the lake to relax my self. Then I see another rock being thrown. I turn and see Butch standing there. I smile slightly and we keep throwing rocks.

By the time we stopped throwing rocks Butch set off to look for firewood. I just stayed and lied down by the tree thinking. _What could have possibly made Princess so ticked off that would lead her to become a dictator?_ As I came up with possibilities, Butch came back with some firewood. He set them down and I put them in an "organized" stack. I then got my heat vision and heat up one of the sticks. It catches on fire and the pile of wood lights up. I sit on one side of the fire and Butch on the other. It's awkward between us. Usually he makes fun of me, or vice-versa. But today… it's not like that. We have nothing to say.

"Well how are we going to get out of here?" I ask out of the blue.

"Well I can only say to keep going North, then once we get out of the forest, we can find a town and just see where we are." He explains. I huff and I look into the fire. It's a medium-sized fire, since he's on the other side, I kind of see him gazing at the fire as well. I look away slowly and look up at the stars. I smile as they always bring me to peace. I get up and walk away from Butch and the fire.

"Where are you going?" he asks demanding.

"Calm down I'm just going for a little walk. I need to think about some things…" I say to him. He shrugs and keeps looking at the fire. I roll my eyes and start to walk away more. I hear him mumble

"Be back soon." I smile and reply an 'OK'. I walk a bit deeper into the woods trying to explore more. I then out of no where trip and fall on a tree's root.

"Ah." I say. I then look at my legs and I see that I have two bad gashes on my knees. _Great just my luck. _I try to get up and stand on my feet, but I fail. I fall right back down. I try again and again and again, but no luck. I sigh and I lean against the tree next to me. My knees are even worse, and bleeding a bit more.

_So now what am I going to do? I can't just call out to Butch. That'll make me weak. Ugh. Fu—why does this happen to me._ I then look at what I'm wearing. _Hmmm_ I start to tear off the bottom part of my shirt slowly. As I finish ripping it, I wrap it around my left knee to stop the bleeding. I rip another part of my shirt and put the piece on the other knee. Both my knees are now covered and hopefully they stop bleeding. _Now all I have to do is find a way to get up and walk around. _

I look around and I spot a big stick. My eyes widen and I crawl to the stick. I pick it up and look at it. _Big enough for me. _I use it to hoist myself up. Once I'm up I try to walk a few steps. This may actually work. I lean against the tree and look at myself.

I blush as my once tank top is now just enough to cover my breasts… fu-. I sigh and I start to think. Hopefully Butch isn't such a pervert tonight… with my luck, he will be. I start to walk slowly towards the small campsite we built. Once I see it's at a close distance I stop. Hopefully he doesn't try anything. I then walk a bit more quietly, but lady luck just isn't on my side today, and I step on a twig, causing him to turn around and look at me.

His eyes widen and he runs towards me. He has worry in his eyes and once he's in front of me he looks at my knees.

"What the hell happened?" he declares and semi-asks.

"I… well there was this bear, and we fought, and well I tripped and I got these."

"How'd they get this bad?"

"I tried to get up… a lot of times…" I admit. I hear him scoff and before I can say anything he picks me up bridal style and takes me to the fire.

"Hey put me down, I can walk."

"Tch yeah right." He says looking at me.

"Well… I…"

"Just shut up Buttercup." That pushes me over the edge.

"You know what, just put me down." He shrugs and drops me to the floor. Except to his knowledge there was a big rock there, so it hurt me very badly on my back.

"Agh!" I scream and put my left arm behind my back. I bring it back and I see a bit of blood on my hand. "F- You Butch." I scream. This pain is killing me. He rolls his eyes and picks me back up.

"If you wouldn't of have said put me down, this wouldn't of happened." He explains. I stay silent, but I see a little smirk forming on his lips. Once we're by the fire, he sets me down gently against a tree. He looks at my knees and takes off the wrapping for both of them. His eyes widen and then he shakes his head.

"How many times did you fall down." He says still looking at them.

"A couple…" I say.

"Stay here, and put this on." He then takes off his shirt and gives it to me. I wonder why, but then I remember I'm almost naked from my shirt. I quickly put it on, and I sniff the shirt. It smells like… Butch… but nicer… He then comes back and looks at me.

"Give me your other shirt." I take off my other shirt under his shirt. I then give it to him and he goes off again. I stay there thinking about stuff. Like why is he helping me? He then comes back and the shirt is dripping a bit.

"This'll sting, but your wounds need to be cleaned." He then gently puts the shirt on my right knee and starts to clean it. It stings a bit, but I can handle it. He then cleans the other one and then he looks up at me.

"Lie down." He orders. I raise an eyebrow,

"Why?" I command.

"Do you remember that back wound, I need to clean it as well."

"I can do it for your information."

"I'd love to see you try." He challenges me. I growl and grab the shirt. I then lift up the back part of the shirt and start to try and clean it. But I fail. He laughs and gets behind me. He then starts to clean it. Except this time, he takes his time.

"You know Buttercup, you still owe me a date." He says as his hot breath tickles my ear. I blush slightly and I just stay composed.

"W-what?"I stutter.

"The date, you know, to keep your _two_ secrets a secret." I feel him smirking. He then starts to kiss my neck and rubs my sides. I gasp as he sends chills throughout my body. He then starts to suck on my neck and I softly moan.

"You like that don't you Buttercup." He says. He then turns me around and I look at his face. He leans in and kisses me. I am in shock, but he keeps kissing me. I eventually melt into the kiss and I kiss back. I feel both of us smirk and we get more into the kiss. He lies me down and we "struggle" for dominance. I roll us over, so now it's me on top and him under. We separate panting, and we look at each other.

"Looks like we got a battle going on." He says. I smile and we continue to kiss. He then rolls us over again, and he goes to my neck. I let out a moan and I start to talk.

"Butch…"

"Yeah babe,"

"Why is all this happening?" He stops kissing my neck and looks at me.

"I… I don't know…"

"Should we… stop?" I ask.

"Do you want to?" He asks, leaning in. I stay quiet "Because I don't" he kisses me again softly. I slowly wrap my arms around him and we keep kissing like this. I then feel his hands at my waist and moving up. His hands are now inside the shirt and are grasping my bra from behind. I gasp and he takes this as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside me. I'm not going to lie, it feels good, but we're going a bit too fast. I pinch both his arms to see if he stops, but then he bites my lip.

I glare at him, but he doesn't notice. I then separate and stop kissing.

"What now? I was getting into the moment." He says kind of angry.

"That's the point; we were getting way too into it." I say.

"So you didn't want to…"

"I'm not saying if I did or didn't, the point is we shouldn't!" I shout. "Butch… we both know what can happen if we both you know… and I don't want that…yet at least…" I explain. I hear him sigh.

"I guess your right…" he says. I look back at the fire. He then wraps his arms around me._ Why is he so affectionate now?_ "Buttercup…"

"What Butch?" I ask still looking at the fire.

"Your saying you didn't want to, yet you did want to…"

"What?"

"Would you have wanted to, if we were going out?" he asks sincerely.

"I…" he then turns me around and looks into my eyes.

"Buttercup, would you go out with me? And be my girl?" he asks.

"I…." he then kisses me again. After a few moments I give in and kiss back sweetly. I feel him smirk, and we part.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." He says with a smile. I smile too and I hug him. He hugs me back and we cuddle around the fire.

"You know Butch," I pause,

"Yeah babe."

"No one can know yet about us, today, or anything." I say.

"I know… but they will soon."

"When the time comes…"

"Yeah…" he says, he then kisses my forehead and we fall asleep with each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Woo, another chapter done. Wow, I'm really behind in my stories. in order for me to keep the stories it has to be this way. Sigh, anyways, a huge thanks to my reviewers and readers who don't review,:) I really love hearing feedback. It's alright if it is harsh criticism, I can take it in a good way. So yeah, also any sugestions you may have, feel free to tell me :)

anyways, time for the story :) enjoy

* * *

Chapter 10

(Normal POV)

The sun shines on the newly formed couple. They are cuddled up against one another to keep their bodies warm. Well that's what they call it. (A.N no they didn't do anything during their sleep.) Butch is the first one to wake up. His eyes blink and adjust to the sunshine. He yawns and looks at his slumbering girlfriend. She is sleeping peacefully with small sighs as she sleeps. Her lips are plump and ready to be kissed.

He takes this as an advantage and he kisses her softly. To his surprise she responds to the kiss and wakes up. They separate and smile at each other. To them, the world has vanished before them, and they are the only ones on the planet at this moment. Buttercup smiles and speaks up.

"Butch…"

"Yeah babe." He says leaning towards her neck.

"You're leaning on my knee." She says straining a little.

"Oh sorry;" He then moves and checks her legs. "Buttercup, they got worse."

"What?" She looks at them too. They are now bruised purple and the cut is now covered in dry blood. Her eyes widen and, she looks at Butch.

"Can you walk?" He asks her. She tries to stand up with his help, but she instantly falls back to the ground. She sighs and shakes her hand. He huffs and looks at her eyes.

"I'll carry you then." He grabs her wrists and wraps them around his neck. He picks her up and carries her bridal style. She blushes a bit but he then starts to walk. She has a very nice view of his chest area but she tries not to stare.

"Butch…"

"Hmm…" he asks as he keeps looking ahead.

"What are we going to do about us, when we get back to Townsville?" she asks. Butch then stops and looks at her. He thinks about it for a while and shrugs.

"Well… I'd think its best to keep it on the down low… I mean… unless you want to tell people." He says uneasy. Buttercup thinks and lets out a small sigh. She moves her legs, so Butch takes this as if knowing she wants to stand. She is a bit wobbly, so he keeps his arms at her waist.

"I don't know… I mean… we are "enemies" but… I don't want to be…anymore." she says looking at him.

"Me neither." Butch says as he hugs her waist and rests his head on her shoulder. "Our siblings aren't going to be so easy with the idea, but we'll convince them."

"To be honest Butch, I think my sisters have a crushes on your brothers." She whispers by his ear.

"Really? Hah, I thought it was my brothers having a crush on your sisters." He admits with a small chuckle.

"Well, how about we just let time pass and we'll see if they get together. Then we'll tell them about us."

"Alright Buttercup." They then separate their hug and she kisses him. He takes this by surprise but he kisses her back. She smiles into the kiss and pulls apart slowly.

"So how much longer do you think it'll be until we get out of here?" Buttercup asks. Butch shrugs at this.

"I don't know, maybe soon." He looks at her, and kneels to the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"Just get on my back, you still can't walk."

"But…"

"Do you want to get out of here or not?" Butch asks. Buttercup sighs and nods. She gets on his back, and when he stands back up he grabs hold of her butt.

"Butch!" she slaps him. He laughs and replies

"Just trying to have some fun babe." He moves his hands to a better place and he continues to walk. She sighs and rests her head his shoulder. She starts to fall asleep slowly. Butch smiles as he feels her deep breath on his back.

For Butch, he knows he is in love. Although he won't admit it to anyone else, but Buttercup, he loves her. He has for a long time. He always was protective of her, but at the same time he hated how she never realized it before. That's one reason for his bullying and teasing. He couldn't help it before. Since his brother's moved away from Townsville he'd always been looking for girls that look like her. But one day he met this girl that was exactly like buttercup, that's when he knew he needed the one and only Buttercup.

Buttercup was always strong minded, small tempered, and rough like him. She knew what pushed his buttons so that was a weakness for him; But he knew the exact thing that ticked Buttercup off, but he swore never to use it against her; because, he loved her.

Butch smiles as he knows that he finally has his girl with him, and that's all he could ever ask for.

An hour or so passes by, with no hope for the duo, so Butch stops by a tree and wakes Buttercup up. She sighs and yawns a little and opens her eyes. She see's that Butch has stopped so she gets off of him.

"You going to rest?" she asks. He nods and sits down on the ground. He crosses his arms and rests his head back onto the tree. Buttercup sits down next to him and she moves his head so he can be resting on her shoulder. He smiles and holds her hand with his. He then drifts to sleep, while she looks at the sky. She thinks if they'll ever get out.

She then realizes that one of her powers is super hearing. She then sits up right in the meditation position. She closes her eyes and concentrates on her surroundings and empties out her mind. She listens to various sounds of birds chirping in the trees, the river flowing about a mile away from them. But then she hears something vaguely familiar; a car driving by. Actually, it's many cars driving by. She opens her eyes and gasps.

She tries to wake Butch up, but as she notices herself, you can never wake either of them up peacefully. So she takes a different approach. Buttercup looks around them and spots a tree branch. She smiles and crawls towards it. Once it's in her hands, she looks back at Butch and smirks.

She stands up, but leans on the tree, and she grabs the stick as if it were a bat. She puts it behind her head and as she swings;

"You better not f*cking hit me with that Buttercup. Or you _will_ regret it." Butch says with a smirk and his eyes still closed. Buttercup blushes, and huffs as she throws the stick behind her.

"I thought you were asleep." She says as she sits by him.

"I was, but I that doesn't mean my powers go away." Still with his eyes closed.

"Whatever." She says with a scowl.

"You know I'm kidding babe." He opens his eyes and looks at her. He then hugs her. "Now let's get out of here." He picks her up and she smiles.

"I sensed a road up ahead, about 3 miles or so to the North."

"Alright, well hold on, because I'm going to use speed and I don't want you falling off now." Buttercup nods and moves towards his back. (She was in the bridal hold, so now she's holding on from his back.) Butch then starts to run quickly. He dodges trees, and branches that are in his path. He then see's some light being emitted from the end of the forest. He smiles and slows down a bit.

"Buttercup, we're almost out of the forest!" he says happily. Buttercup looks up ahead and see's that they are. Once Butch is at the end of the forest he stops and catches his breath. Buttercup gets off and holds Butch's shoulders.

"So what do we do now?" she asks. Butch looks at her and shrugs. She then smiles and holds his hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys I'm back for two weeks straight. That's right, Spring Break Baby! I have two magnificent weeks to update all my stories. :D I'm so glad. haha. anyways I know its long over due, so here is another chapter of I will follow you until the end of time. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 11

As the rebel couple found their way out of the forest and into civilization, they have no idea where in the world they are. They look around and it is a ghost town… _no wonder future us brought us here…_ Buttercup thought. The couple walks through the abandoned grey city.

"Where in the world are we?" Buttercup asks as she still holds on to butch.

"I have no idea…" Her new boyfriend responds. "It's like a ghost town here…."

"No duh…" she keeps looking around. Suddenly a little girl runs from one end of the street to the next. They barely catch a glimpse of her but they are surprised to see another person.

"Hey!" Butch calls to her. She turns around and sees them. "Come here!"

"No, leave me alone!" She then flips them off and runs off. The greens stare at her with wide eyes. _Did she really just do that?_ They look at each other and shrug. They keep walking until they see a bulletin board on the side of the building. Buttercup starts to read it.

"Citiesville, the most atrocious city of them all," don't we know it, "constructed in who knows what year, by what person. If you are living in this dump then you are a loser, if you aren't living here, why the Hell are you here then?" She finishes.

"Well that was a nice welcome to the city…" Butch says.

"Ditto; well at least we know how to get back." Buttercup smiles at him as she leans on the wall. He smiles back at her

"Yup, we just go East for about two miles then we'll be home in no time." He sounds very optimistic. Buttercup looks at him questionably.

"Um no dude you're wrong. It's actually West for two miles."

"Babe I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, you are getting us even more lost."

"No, I'm taking us home."

"The wrong way!" She yells.

"Listen babe, we can argue about this all day, but I just want to go home already. We can play house later on alright…." He says pulling her closer "Or we can play husband and wife as well." Buttercup blushes with his statement and gets out of his hold. Although, she almost falls, so she grabs his arm.

"Okay fine, let's just go home… or lost for that matter." She mumbles softly.

"That's more like it." Butch then starts to fly up and Buttercup stays on the ground.

"Um Butch…" she says grabbing his attention. He looks down at her questionably.

"What? You can fly right?"

"Um yeah… about that…" she looks away only to hear Butch sigh. He tells her to get on his back.

"Thanks…"

"No problem babe…" he then starts to fly off east; which is the wrong way of course.

* * *

(Since they'll be gone for a while, let's go with their siblings to see what goes on in Townsville.)

The PPG's house

(Blossom's POV)

_Oh this is terrible! My sister has been gone for two days. This is all my fault…The sad part is that, I don't even remember what I did…Oh what would the professor say about this._ I am in my living room passing around the house phone with Bubbles looking at me.

"Blossom would you just relax. I'm sure Buttercup can handle herself out in town." Bubbles says reassuringly.

"But for two days? Don't you think she should've at least called?" I ask her.

"But…" the doorbell then rings. I run fast to the door and I open it. My eyes wide with surprise when I see two of the three Rowdy Ruff boys there. My face instantly drops and I cross my arms over my chest.

"Oh, it's just you guys…" I look at Brick with a glare. "What do you want?"

"Look Pink, we're not here to cause trouble. Just to ask you if you've seen Butch these past couple of days?"

"No, we've been busy looking for Buttercup." Bubbles says sweetly as she walks next to me.

"So she hasn't been around either?" Boomer asks shyly.

"No…" I then think for a second. "Since when has Butch been gone?"

"Well Friday, he told us he was going into town, and then he never came home." Boomer replies.

"That's the same day Buttercup left for the gym… what if…"

"They were kidnapped?" the blues respond in sync. They look at each other and blush. I shake my head.

"Why don't we sit and talk rationally about this…" I say. The boys come in and we all sit around the dinning room table. "Do you boys want Coffee?"

"Yes" "No" they both answer together. I shake my head and grab two cups out of the cupboard.

I pour some already prepared coffee into each mug and give them to the boys.

"So, what can we do about the greens being gone?"

"Well, there's nothing we can do, I've already scanned the whole city for Butch as you did for Buttercup, I hope." Brick begins and I nod in response. "The person that might have kidnapped them would be really stupid; yet stupid enough to succeed?"

"That's what's bugging me the most. They are the toughest out of all of us. We have to admit, we are basically weak without them." I say.

"Look Pinky, I wouldn't say we're so weak with out butch. You on the other hand…"

"Think what you want Brick, but just try and stay on topic." I argue. He holds up his hands in defense.

"Whatever, look I'm sure if they're together, then nothing bad is going to happen to them. They're probably making out with one another like usual."

"Are you saying my sister has a thing for your filthy disgusting brother?" I say angrily.

"No, your sister is probably worshipping God for letting her have some time alone with my brother." He says slightly irritated. "And my brother isn't as disgusting compared to your slut of a sister!"

"My sister is not a…a…"

"See Pink, you're such of a goody too shoes that you can't even come up with a good comeback." He says smirking right at me.

"Oh I'll show you goody too shoes." I then lunge right at him and start to punch him at his jaw. He smirks and blocks some of my attacks and hits me back.

(Bubble's POV)

"Oh no, I knew they were going to fight." I say quietly. Boomer and I are just watching our elders fight with them not caring what gets knocked over. Boomer then looks at me.

"Um, should we break them up?"

"No, they need to let go of the anger built up inside them." I sigh as I look at them again. "They act as if we're five again."

"I know. Hey wanna go for a walk?" Boomer asks kindly.

"Mmm okay." I smile and head for the door. It's a bit chilly so I grab my grey cardigan on the way out. I am wearing a light blue blouse that has a few ruffles in the front. I also have knee length Capris that have a ribbon on each leg. I'm also wearing my white vans which have two little bunnies on them. My hair is down which ends up being at my shoulders.

Boomer closes the door as he gets out as well. You know, even though we're neighbors I've never noticed how… cute… he is. He has a perfect blonde fowhawk which lets me see his great ocean blue eyes. He's wearing a blue polo shirt with white stripes across. As well as brown cargo shorts that stop below his knee. He also has on dark blue vans as well. He's not that bad.

We then walk around the block, not saying anything at first but he then pops a question out.

"So what do you think happened to BC and Butch?"

"I don't know, to be honest I think they might have ran away with each other."

"Really, why do you think that?"

"Because, I think that secretly we all have feelings for one another, it just takes some of us to figure it out." I say with a small blush on my face.

"Wait all of us? Does that mean…" he pauses "You like me?" he says quietly. I stop as well and blush as red as a tomato.

"NO! I mean… Yes… Wait… I don't know. Boomer…" he then walks up to me.

"Because if that the case then…" he then kisses me lightly on the lips…. On The LIPS for Christ's sake! I am now blushing madly. He stops kissing me and looks at me with his genuine smile.

"I've liked you too." He admits. I am in total shock…. My first actual kiss…. And with Boomer!

"Really?" I ask. He then holds my hands and nods.

"I've liked you ever since you've destroyed us the first time…. When you kissed me I felt something right before we exploded…."

"I kind of did too…." He smiles and looks at me.

"Bubbles, would you want to… I don't know, go on a date with me and be my girl?"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay!" I then hug him and wrap my arms around his neck. He laughs and hugs me by my waist.

"Great!"

* * *

(Now back with the greens.)

Hours have passed and there is barely any sunlight out.

(BC's POV)

_I knew it! I knew it! We're lost! I told him he was wrong. But would he listen? NO!_ I think to myself. I look at where we are flying. We're above a big grassy area filled with tall grass. It's actually quite pretty. The sun is setting behind a hill top and the sky is purple and dark blue with some stars slowly glistening down towards the earth.

I feel Butch slowing down and floating towards the ground. Once he stops I get off his back and stand there. My leg still hurts a lot, but I think I can manage the pain.

Butch just keeps walking, but he walked in a sad way; like he was totally disappointed. I kind of feel bad for him… He stops walking and stands there. I slowly walk towards him but before I make another step he falls down. I worry and run to him even though my legs are ready to give in.

"Butch!" I finally am by his side. "Butch what happened?"

"I screwed up…" I hear him mumble. I shake my head and look at him. He's plopped down on the ground like the lazy bum he is. I smile because now he knows he was wrong.

"Yeah… I know…" I tell him while I run my hand over his head. He then turns around and puts his head on my lap and looks at me.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For not taking you back home like I promised…" he says sadly.

I sigh and I keep stroking his hair.

"It's not that bad… I mean, I got to stay with you a little bit more. So there's one good thing about your mistake…" I say trying to make him feel better. He smirks a bit and looks at my eyes. I blush and look away. He then sits up and cups his hand on my face. He makes me look at him and I blush even more.

"You've gone soft…"

"Just like you…" I say smirking. He smirks more and gives me a kiss. I roll my eyes and rap my arms around his neck. His lips taste like sweet mint. Just the way I like them. We then stop kissing and he lies back down. I also lay down with him and he hugs me by my waist. I snuggle against his chest and we look at the now dark blue night sky with all the amazing stars in it.

"Tomorrow we will get home. I promise."

"You'll follow my directions?" I ask him.

"Yes Butter-babe…" he laughs and kisses my forehead. I giggle and shake my head.

"Night you big softie." I hear him chuckle and he responds

"Night babe." I then drift away to slumber land.

* * *

Did y'all like it? Yes? No? well give me your feedback, questions, comments, and concerns all in those amazing reviews you guys put down below. I love you all for making me know you guys are really enjoying this story along with my others. Thanks so much. I know these characters may be O.O.C (out of character) but hey that's my story. They will eventually go back to how they were, but just for now, we'll keep it that way. haha. thanks again


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, i'm glad to be back with another chapter of, I will Follow You until the end of time. I hope you all enjoy it, and please leave all your comments, questions, and or concerns in your wonderful reviews. thanks :D

* * *

Chapter 12

(Back in Townsville)

Brick and Blossom now moved their fight to the back yard since they started destroying stuff indoors. They've been at it for thirty minutes and still are still going strong. Brick has a bunch of scratches on his arms and face. His red tank top is torn in many places, which shows some of his muscles and skin. He also has a few bruises on his arms. His black jeans aren't as bad as his shirt; they are only slightly stained by blood and the grass.

Blossom also has a lot of scratches and bruises on her. Her once white short sleeved shirt is now pretty much a crop top with all the tears on the bottom. She has on black leggings which were only slightly torn in some areas.

Blossom gives a hard blow to Brick's gut and makes him fall backwards. She then sits on top of him and pins his shoulders down.

"Had enough Bricky boy?" She glares at his Ruby red eyes. He just smirks.

"Pinky, you aren't making this any better by sitting here and giving me a perfect view darling." He says looking at her Pink eyes. She stares at him confusingly and he takes this advantage to flip them over so now he would be the dominate one.

"Oh pinky, you're so innocent yet so mature. How do you live with yourself" he says as he holds her two wrists down by her side with his hands. She struggles under him and looks at his eyes. The two pairs of eyes glare into the others showing hatred. Then in an instant their glares turn soft and mesmerizing. Brick grabs one of his hands and strokes it above her cheek.

_Her skin is so soft… so smooth…_ Brick thinks to himself. Blossom blushes slightly but lets him do so. The hand that was free went up to his cheek and she thought the same thing

_His skin is so smooth… just like, mine… _She sees Brick slowly leaning in and she panics on the inside. Soon without realization they both crash their lips onto one another. It's not a passionate kiss, but one with a lot of emotion and tenderness in it.

_What am I doing? I shouldn't be kissing her/him. This is totally uncalled for. She/he is my enemy, we aren't meant to kiss! _They are both thinking the same thing in their heads, although they never actually part. Instead, they get more into the kiss. Blossom tangles her hands in his long red hair and he picks her head up and makes them both sit up. After a few moments longer they both part, panting as the kiss took about a minute. They look into each other's eyes awkwardly and stand up.

"Um…." Brick says speechless.

"Uh… let's not tell anyone about what just happened okay…"

"Yeah… sure…" They both stand up and look somewhere other than at each other.

"Well, I'm now pretty sure you haven't seen Butch. So I'm just going to go." He says as he wipes his jaw, only to find some blood coming out. _Did she/I bite me/him? _They both think blushingly.

Blossom then gets the feeling of guilt for giving him the fight in the first place. "Um do you need help with your wounds?"

"N-nah, its cool I could handle them." He then starts to walk inside and calls to his brother boomer. "Boomer lets go!" Yet Boomer wasn't around. "Boomer!"

"I think he went back to your house…" Blossom says quietly. Brick sighs and leaves towards the door. He turns around and looks at his pink counterpart.

"I guess…Well I'll see you around Pinky…" he then opens the door and leaves. Blossom just stands there looking at the now closed door where her red counterpart once stood. She goes to the door and stands in front of it. She then leans on it and slides down.

"I kissed him… we kissed…" she says with an astonished tone. She brings her hand to her lips and imagines his over hers again. She snaps out of her trance and gets up furiously.

"Dammit Brick! He first intrudes into my house and creates a big old fight with me and wrecks the living room, then kisses me…. he…. Ugh!" she then storms up into her room and slams the door shut.

* * *

(Later that night with the greens)

(Buttercup's Dream and POV)

"Buttercup you're such a screw up! Why'd you have to put us in danger like that huh?" My red headed sister creamed at me. By now I was crying my eyes out from what happened.

"Blossom please understand it wasn't my fault." I say begging on my knees before her.

"Yes it is! If you would have stayed away from HIM you could have avoided all this! But no, you had to run off with him and look at where that's gotten you!"

"Blossom he showed me he changed…. He actually cared about me…. at least I thought he did." I whispered the last part.

"Buttercup I told you never to trust those boys! Our sister is dead because of them. They killed her!" I sob more into my eyes as I see bubbles's dead body lying limp on the ground. She was pouring blood out from the stab wound at her side. Her eyes were open, but they had no color in them. They were just pure black.

"Blossom…Bubbles…. I'm sorry…" I say as I keep crying.

"It's too late for apologies Buttercup…." Blossom then flies away leaving me there.

"Why Butch… why'd you have to kill her…"

"BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME TO!" I hear a dark powerful voice yell. I look up to see Butch and his brothers looking down at me with evil in their eyes. They are surrounded by a black aura which gives me a bad feeling.

"No I didn't." I yell back with tears still streaming down my face.

"Oh yes you did Butterb*tch!" Butch then shoots a laser beam out of his hands and hits me. "You said you couldn't bear having her alive. You wanted to get rid of her!" he then shoots me again.

"No! She's my sister!" I cry as I lay there helplessly. "She didn't deserve to die…"

"That's why we're killing you next!" the boys all then shoot me with their lasers.

"No!"

(Back to reality)

"NOOOO!" I say waking up with a jolt. I'm panting very heavily._ No…_

"What!? What happened?!" Butch wakes up in surprise.

"Huh…. Oh… just a dream…" _just a dream…_

"You okay?" I shake my head and bring my knees to my chest. I cry softly and I feel Butch hugging me.

"There… There… It'll be alright… I promise…" he says comforting me.

"She was dead…." I say softly.

"No… she wasn't it was all a dream…"

"Yes she was. Bubbles was dead…. All because of me…" I say crying more.

"Buttercup that was just a dream…" he says kissing the top of my head.

"But…. It all seemed real…"

"Just try and go back to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow…" He says lying back down. I stare at him and in an instant he starts snoring again. I give a small chuckle and look up towards the moon.

_I wonder if they even miss me… _I think to myself. I close my eyes as I feel a slight breeze hit me. I smile and I lay back down with Butch. I still cannot believe that I'm going out with my enemy… well ex enemy. But what would my sisters say about it? Would they be mad? Oh what am I saying? I don't give a crap if they approve or not. It's my life; I get to choose who I'm going to be with. I frown as I remember the dream.

_I just hope it is a dream…_ and with that last thought I close my eyes and sleep.

* * *

(In the morning)(Normal POV)

It's around 7 in the morning and the sun shines down onto the greens as a new day waits for them. Butch stirs in his sleep and opens his eyes slowly. They adjust to the light and he sits up. He yawns and looks at Buttercup. He smiles and lies down next to her again.

"Buttercup, get up now. C'mon we got to go." She mumbles and turns towards his chest.

"Five more minutes." She says still asleep.

"No, come on, you got to get up." He says smiling and laughing. She groans and rubs her eyes. "Morning," He says kissing her.

"Good morning…" she says as they part. She sits up and looks around. "Want me to find breakfast?"

"You can barely walk. I'll go find us something to eat." Butch says sitting up.

"But I can walk…now…" Buttercup stands up and takes a few steps.

"Well, I'll still find something to eat. Can you find a river or a lake around here?"

Buttercup then sits down and closes her eyes to center her energy. She senses a body of water about a mile from where they are. Her eyes open and look at her man.

"There's something a mile south away from here."

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit." He then flies off to the water leaving Buttercup lonely and bored. She gets up and walks a little bit. She stares at her legs.

"Well they've gotten better…" The bruises are only faintly noticeable and the scratches are still there and may turn into scars but they don't look too bad. Buttercup looks around and sees a big tree right on top of another hill top. It appears to have a swing right under a branch. She walks towards it without ever turning back. Once she's in front of the tree she gets closer and see's there's a plaque on the tree.

"Lover's Point: This tree is a symbol of a strong bond of love. The tree has been here since who knows how long, but it has been through a lot; Much like a true love. True love is when two people can over come the good and the bad together and not let them be separated by anything. They stick together and will always come out on top. If you and your love one are willing to make a commitment, then sketch your name on this tree and come back five years later if you two are still together." She says reading it out loud. She looks below and finds three couples have written their names on it. She smiles and then stares at the swing. She goes and sits on it looking out towards the surrounding area.

"Nature is so beautiful…"

"Only when you're around," She hears someone whisper into her ear. Buttercup yells and jumps out of the swing. She gets into her fighting stance only to see Butch standing there laughing.

"Butch, don't do that! I almost had a heart-attack." She screams as she punches him on the shoulder.

"Ow, okay lesson learned. But you almost gave me a heart attack because you ran off!" he semi yells at her. Buttercup rolls her eyes and sits on the swing. She smiles as Butch grabs her from the waist and rests his chin onto her head.

"Butch… do what do you want to do when we get back to Townsville?" Buttercup asks her beau.

"Well take a shower, that's for sure." He says jokingly.

"I understand… but…. What's going to happen to us? I mean, we were enemies before we were kidnapped away by our future selves. By the way how are we going to stop Princess if we don't even know what got her so mad to begin with?"

"Well we'll just have to figure out things when we cross paths. Look I really care about you Buttercup and I would do anything in order to be with you. If that means I be evicted from my house by my brothers then so be it. I don't care what they say about us. I hope that goes for you and your sisters as well." He says seriously. Buttercup nods and looks at him.

"Well, I'm glad that's settled. Did you get breakfast?" Butch looks at her with a defeated face.

"No…" Buttercup sighs and holds his hand.

"It's alright, look lets just fly to Townsville already and we'll eat over there."

"Alright then, but first…" He grabs Buttercup by the waist and tells her to hold on. He then pushes her a bit and she goes up on the swing. Buttercup laughs and enjoys this little fun moment. After five minutes, they stop and Buttercup looks at the tree again.

"Well, hopefully we do last." She whispers getting out a small pocket knife she writes out her name and Butch's. She smiles as she feels her boyfriend hugging her waist.

"What are you doing?"

"Just writing our names on the tree." She says finishing up his name. She sighs and gets up.

"Alright let's go, because I'm starving." Butch chuckles and grabs his girl and they fly up into the sky.

(An hour or so later)

(Butch's POV)

We are now a few minutes away from Buttercup's house as I see Townsville in the horizon. I smirk and fly faster. We reach her house in no time and I set her down gently on the ground.

"So… this is it?" I ask coolly. Buttercup smirks and gives me a quick kiss on the lips. It takes me by surprise but I smirk and hold her by the waist. As we break away, we are both smiling and hugging

"Don't worry, I promise we'll keep seeing each other." She says sarcastically. I roll my eyes and laugh. I then ruffle her hair and look at her.

"You better, now go, we both need to be home." Buttercup nods and turns towards her door. I then fly to my house next door.

(Normal POV)

The greens knock on their separate doors at the same time, not knowing what to expect when the door opens


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded in such a long time. I've recently went through the disease known as writer's block and well it affected me very much. I had no idea where to go with the story. I've lost the main story line, but I now am back on track and writing again. I will be on summer break so there will be more updates to come as time goes on. So all in all i hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

Chapter 13

(Normal POV) (With the girls)

The door opens and reveals two sad girls, a blonde and a red-head. They see their lost sister standing right there in front of them. The blonde screams and hugs the raven haired sister, knocking both of them down into the lawn.

"Buttercup, we missed you!" Bubbles says with tears in her eyes. She feels Buttercup hugging her back tightly.

"I missed you too Bubbles."

"Where the hell were you?" They hear their redheaded sister yell furiously. Buttercup and Bubbles get up and look at her.

"Gee, thanks for the warm welcome Blossom." Buttercup says as she rolls her eyes and walks into the house. Her sisters follow in after her still bewildered.

"What do you expect? You've been gone for three days!"

"That long? Wow, seemed shorter." Buttercup says as she goes into the kitchen and gets a piece of pie out with a glass full of milk. She sits down at the breakfast bar and stares at her sisters.

"Where were you?!" Blossom exclaims with her arms crossed. Bubbles just sits down on the back of the couch.

"I was just… out…" Buttercup says without giving away much detail.

"But where? Did you know we were really worried! We are a team BC, and we can't just let one of us go."

"Blossom, look… I was just gone, but I'm back now, and I really need some rest…" Buttercup then finishes her pie and takes the dishes into the sink. She hears Blossom sigh out loud and walk away. She smirks a bit and washes the dishes.

"You were with Butch weren't you…" she hears Bubbles whisper behind her. Buttercup freezes and drops the dish.

"How did you…"

"The boys came over and they were worried about Butch… I just figured…"

"Oh… well yeah… we were together…" Buttercup says as she dries the dishes.

"Why? I mean… I thought you hated him…"

"Look… we weren't really together from the beginning… we were just… kidnapped… and well we had to stick together to get back home safely." She informs her blonde sister. Buttercup turns around and see's Bubbles frowning.

"You were kidnapped? By who?"

"Look, you know I trust you Bubs, but I can't tell you this time… I'm sorry. But I'm back now and well, everything is okay."

"Well… if you say so."

"Great, well I'm going to take a shower now, so talk to you later." Buttercup then goes upstairs into her room to get her clothes ready for a shower.

The first step into her room Buttercup feels at home now. She looks around and see's everything she owns. She smiles and walks towards her closet, she grabs a loose-fitting grey shirt with LAZY typed on the front of it. She also grabs a pair of booty shorts that barely show under the shirt. She also grabs a pair of matching green intimates from her drawers. She puts them all on her bed and looks at her wall of pictures. She smiles and walks towards it. She has many pictures of her sisters, friends, and teammates. Some are from concerts; others are from gatherings and parties they all attended together. She has many memories hidden within each picture. She smiles remembering each and one of them. She then gets her thoughts interrupted by a knock at her door. She turns around and sees Blossom standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What brings you to my room sis?" Buttercup fakes enthusiasm.

"I want to know when you're going to tell me why you actually were gone. I know you told Bubbles and as your leader I deserve to know!" she says glaring at her sister.

"Look, I didn't tell Bubbles where I was, I just told her some news, which I don't trust telling you." Buttercup says as she grabs her towels and heads out of the room. "Oh and just to remind you, you aren't a leader anymore. The Power-puff Girls haven't been a "team" since that agreement, we are only sisters." Buttercup then walks away from her sister and heads towards the bathroom.

(With the boys)

(Butch's POV)

I knocked three times already and nobody has opened the door. So I decided to knock it down. I get a running start and head towards the door. But as I am an inch in front of the door it opens, making me fly into my house and crashing.

"That went well." I say as my head is on the floor and I'm upside down on the couch. I see my two brothers standing at the doorway with shock expressions on their faces. I then get up and look at them coolly.

"I'm back." I say with fake enthusiasm.

"We can see that…" Brick says as he closes the door. "Where the hell were you?"

"I was just out. Don't worry about it." I say as I go into the kitchen to find something to eat. They then cross their arms and look at me from the living room. I roll my eyes as I get a piece of lasagna out to eat.

"We get that, but why for that long? And without notifying us? Do you know how many girls asked us about you at school?"

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore, I'm back and that's all that's important."

"Whatever, glad to have you back bro." Brick says uneasily as he goes into another room leaving Boomer and I alone.

"Butch… I need you to be honest with me here." Boomer says timidly. I raise an eyebrow and he sighs.

"You were with buttercup weren't you…" he states, making me drop a piece of lasagna back to the dish.

"Look Boomer, it doesn't matter who I was with, what would make you think I was with her." I argue back.

"It was obvious, you two vanished at the same time, what other possibility could there be?" he accuses. I sigh and give in to my little bro.

"Okay, so yeah I was with her, there's nothing to it though."

"Well… I just wanted to say that it's okay if you date buttercup…. Cuz I think I also have feelings for Bubbles." I hear him mutter.

"Really? Well great." I say semi surprised. "I would've predicted it, but dude it's your life, so go for it."

"Alright, thanks bro, glad to have you back. And you really need to take a shower, you reek." He says as he leaves. I laugh and go up to my room. Inside, the walls are black with green streaks going all over the walls. I have a black door closet, and another black door that leads me into my bathroom. My bed has a black head-board and above the head-board is my name stenciled on the wall. On another wall I have many posters of the army, marines and navy. There are also some amazing rock band posters on there as well.

I walk and sit down on my bed thinking about everything that has happened these past few days. From getting kidnapped by my future self, to being in a relationship with Buttercup. What the hell has happened…. Is all this for real? Have I turned soft because of Buttercup? Who am I now?

_You've fallen in love dude… _a voice in my head says.

**No, that's not it, I never fall in love**

_Yes you have, it's obvious. Even your stupid brother saw it._

**But that's Boomer; he's like that all the time.**

_Whatever dude, so what are you going to do with BC? Are you going to keep being the #1 stud in the school like always? Or are you going to be the sweet boyfriend and ruin your reputation at school?_

**If I keep being the school player, then BC will get hurt…**

_So? Who cares about her, she's just another girl at high school. You have a reputation to keep up. Are you really going to let that all wash away with this chick?_

**No, I've worked hard on being a player. She shouldn't affect anything.**

_That's my boy. Now take a shower, you reek. _

I smirk and head towards my closet. I grab a green t-shirt and some black gym shorts and a new pair of boxers. I then grab a set of dark green towels and go towards my shower.

(Normal POV)

In another house hold in Townsville, an evil entity sits down on a recliner with a cat in its lap. They look at the screen and have their hand over the microphone, smirking.

"Excellent… my plan is beginning to form. Who knew Butch would be so easy to manipulate. Soon he'll be mine…" They then click a button and the screen switches to the power puff's house. "Poor Buttercup won't know what hit her." They start to laugh wickedly with their cat smiling as well.


End file.
